¡Corre!
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Songfic. Han sido tantas despedidas que la verdad pienso que dedicarte una palabra más es completamente inútil. Si te tienes que ir hazlo. Sólo espero que en otra vida pueda ser yo la que te pida que te quedes.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. El soundtrack utilizado para esta historia pertenece a Jesse y Joy, titulada _¡Corre! _Así también tiene ligeras insinuaciones del tema _The one that got away _de Katy Perry

* * *

><p>La noche apenas comienza y el cielo se encuentra coloreado con un tenue amarillo culpa de las luces artificiales de la ciudad, la fresca brisa hace que mis cabellos de color azabache bailen a su ritmo, así mismo pasa con tu cabellera plateada. Nos encontramos mirándonos fijamente sin expresar ninguna palabra, el único testigo es el de siempre: el gran Goshimboku.<p>

—Sé que tomaste una decisión, y yo no pienso entrometerme en tu camino…

—Kagome… —Me interrumpes.

—Supongo que vienes a despedirte —Retomo la palabra con una voz seria y apagada.

Tu mirada expresa algo de tristeza, pero más que nada expresan confusión. Conozco demasiado bien esa mirada como para no dudar ni por un momento: te sorprende verme tan reservada, tan indiferente. Cambias tu expresión por una llena de molestia, te acercas más a mí y me abrazas con fuerza, como si desearas que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Kikyo prefirió dar su vida por mí, debo responderle de la misma manera —me dices abrazándome con más fuerza, suspiro con desgana y te correspondo, por fin, tu abrazo.

—Lo sé —susurro en un tono que más bien parece que lo digo para convencerme a mí misma.

—Pronto acabaremos con Naraku y todo habrá terminado. Kagome, sólo me interesa que tú te encuentres bien y que seas feliz —comentas al mismo tiempo que te apartas de mí , curiosamente siento igual de frío igual que cuando me abrazabas, sonrío con desgana, nada cambia, nada ha cambiado jamás.

—¿La amas? —pregunto sin titubear, tu mirada de sorpresa no cambia—, sé que dices que debes corresponderle, pero después me dices que esperas que sea feliz. ¡Yo te había dicho antes que lo que me hacía feliz era permanecer a tu lado!

El silencio se hace presente, escucho como un quejido se escapa de tu garganta y bajas tu mirada. No es la primera vez que te vas para encontrarte con Kikyo, siempre lo haces, tantas veces he intentado decirte adiós pero al final termino arrepintiéndome, lloro por ti, doy media vuelta y corro a buscarte. Me pides disculpas por haberme dejado sola y yo sólo sonrío. ¿Cuántas veces no ha pasado exactamente lo mismo? ¡Estoy harta de eso!

—Kikyo fue la primera mujer a la que amé, el destino se encargó de separarnos; después te conocí a ti y fuiste tú quien me enseño a confiar en los demás. Hay tantas cosas que obtuve gracias a ti, y jamás fui capaz de reconocerlo —dices en un tono serio sin apartar tu mirada del suelo.

—No tienes porque darme explicaciones, sólo contéstame, ¿la amas?

—Sí —contestas firmemente, siento como si recibiera un fuerte golpe pero aún así no me muevo de mi lugar.

—Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, nada más importa —digo bajando la mirada, la alzo un poco y me percato que pretendes acercarte a mí. Me hago un paso hacia atrás y te doy la espalda—. Lo único que espero es que seas muy feliz.

—Espero que te quedes conmigo…con nosotros, con Miroku y los demás; te necesito para poder vencer a Naraku…

Se hace presente, de nuevo, un silencio que acompañado por el viento frío hace que mis huesos duelan. Nada comparado con el dolor que siento en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y contengo la respiración, no quiero llorar otra vez, como lo estaba haciendo justo antes de que llegaras a verme. Quedarme contigo, con una fecha límite, es como si me estuviera muriendo a cortos plazos, obviamente más doloroso que una muerte instantánea. Pero prometí que lo haría, es justo ahora que no sé qué hacer.

—Espero que en otra vida…pueda ser yo la que te pida que te quedes… —murmuro alzando la mirada mis ojos dejaron de sentir la necesidad de llorar, así que por fin puedo dar media vuelta de nuevo para encararte una vez más.

Sonrío abiertamente y una lágrima traicionera recorre mi mejilla, me encuentro completamente sola, te has ido. Junto todo lo que tengo y descubro que nada ha cambiado.

Ahora sólo desearía haberte dicho todo lo que tú significabas para mí, pues sé que en un futuro tendré que pagar el precio, que sé, será muy alto. Deseo con toda mi alma que en otra vida pueda ser yo a quien ames tanto como para dejarlo todo.

_Te has marchado ya. Sí. Pero la verdad me da igual… _

**FIN~ **

* * *

><p>En serio DISCULPEN mi larga ausencia, la verdad no he tenido nada de imaginación para continuar con el resto de mis historias, espero poder revertir eso.<p>

Por lo pronto espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño one-shot que escribí hace poco. Verán terminé mi relación de mas de tres años y ha sido un poco difícil. Pero bueno, espero recobrar mis buenos ratos de imaginación para entregarles las actualizaciones.

Chau~


End file.
